Revenge
by thelastwaterbender621
Summary: Set right after the heroic defeat of the Fire Lord. When everyone splits up for separates for a vacation an old enemy arises from the shadows. Tons of Kataang fluff with Sukka, Maiko First couple chapters are slow but hang in I need to set up the story THEN it gets good ;
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited about it and I hope you guys like it! I will try and update every few days. I hope you guys like it and please review it would help me! Anyways I have tons of ideas and I'm glad I can share them with you! This will go a whole different direction than the Promise so I'm not including it. Bye for now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and, while I cry in the corner have fun reading my fan fic! **

"Why do I have Momo's ears?" Katara asked Sokka. "Those are your hair loopies!" He stated looking at her. Suddenly everyone was at the table complaining about the painting. Sokka tried to defend it. He claimed he was trying to make it more interesting but, no one got it. Nobody even noticed Aang silently get up and walk out.

Nobody except Katara. She slipped away from the table and followed him making sure that he was ok. Katara followed him onto the balcony. Aang just stood there silently thinking to himself. _Wow, it's really over I can't believe how it ended. _He felt like laughing and crying at the same time.

She walked up to him and leaned slightly on the railing. The Avatar was looking over the city and watching the beautiful sunset. The air was warm and inviting. The beautiful colors of the sunset gently twisting through the sky created a romantic atmosphere. With a small smile he looked over at her.

Katara felt her heart beat faster and she could feel a blush surface on my face. He pulled her into a tight hug and Katara smiled and blushed harder. Katara felt so safe in his arms and she felt like nobody would ever come between them. She finally realized how much she cared for him; how much she needed him.

She pulled away slightly and stared into Aang's stormy gray eyes. The waterbender slowly closed her eyes, grabbed Aang's face and forced her lips onto his. Not like he would complain. Katara slid her arms around his neck and he slipped his hands to her could only think about the feeling of her soft, warm lips pressed against his.

He had only felt this feeling a few times but, this was different. All of their other kisses were short and seemed one sided. But now they were both certain of their feelings for each other. Slowly they pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. They both had huge smiles plastered on their faces and were blushing beet red.

"That was out of nowhere." Aang calmly said, even though his heart was racing.

"I realized how I really feel about you" replied Katara. "I feel horrible about how I treated you on Ember Island I was just confused and worried about the war." She said looking at the most interesting thing she could think of, her shoes.

Aang grabbed her chin and gently turned her face to face him. She stared into his deep gray eyes that were staring back at her with caring in his eyes.

"I know but, we were all confused and I shouldn't have kissed you after you told me you were confused it's my fault." Aang confessed. "Don't worry at all I completely forgive you. I just have one more question..." He said with a wide grin.

"What?" She replied matching his grin.

"Katara of the Southern Water tribe," The avatar said with a bow.

"Yes, Aang" Katara said giggling and bowing also.

"Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Aang said slightly nervous.

"I would be honored," She replied hugging him tightly. Aang grinned and hugged her back. He grabbed her hand and they went inside to tell everyone the exciting news.

* * *

_This is humiliating! An admiral of my power and I'm picking through dumpsters. _thought Zhao. _Months and months of picking through the garbage, living on the streets, and begging like a peasant._ Zhao saw a fairly large moon peach with a few bites taken out of it. He grabbed it and ate it hungrily. _None of this would have happened if the Avatar hadn't attacked him. He was lucky to even be alive after what happened. _Zhao thought bitterly. He sat back and thought of the Avatar's monster attack at the Northern Water Tribe.

* * *

_Running, running away from his victory. Iroh was furious with him. He was lucky his men distracted him while he make a quick getaway. He looked behind him and saw no persuader the whole place had a odd grey glow and the moon was gone!_

_ He did it! Admiral Zhao of the Fire Nation did it! No more moon! No more water tribe. Now to finish this battle quickly and return to the Fire Nation to celebrate his victory. Zhao smiled devilishly there was no way the Avatar could save this Tribe now._

_ He thought how good his picture would look in the history book. Suddenly a fire ball narrowly misses him. He turned around, expecting to see Iroh, but before his very eyes saw Zuko. _"_You're alive?" The shock was evident in his voice. Zhao's shock soon turned to rage._

_ Those pirates were supposed to get rid of him! What was he doing here. If it's a fight he wants it's a fight he going to get. Neither of them noticed the monster destroying the battleships in the distant._

"_You tried to have me killed!" The furious teenager yelled while shooting two fire blasts at him. Zhao easily dodged them._

"_Yes I did," Zhao admitted, "You're the Blue Spirit , an enemy of the Fire Nation! You freed the Avatar."_

"_I had no choice," Zuko said firing a blast of fire from his foot then firing more fire from his fists. Again Zhao avoided them._

"_You should have chosen to accept your failure, your disgrace. Then at least you could have lived!" Throwing in arm back Zhao punched a huge fireball at Zuko, who dodged it. Then he came after Zhao and they started hand to hand combat._

_ But Zuko got the best of him and pushed him off the ledge they were standing, knocking him onto a bridge where they resumed their hand to hand combat. Zuko in pure rage and anger finally knocked Zhao down. Then he noticed the moon. It was still there!_

"_It can't be! Zhao exclaimed. He destroyed the moon spirit! It was dead! Zhao killed it with his own two hands. Suddenly a glowing blob started to flow quickly toward them in the water. From it two arms sprung out and their fingers slowly encased Zhao._

_ Zuko jumped out of the way while the gigantic hand lifted Zhao up off the ground. He struggled against the huge beast. But it's grip tighten Zuko's eyes widened, and he reached out to Zhao. _

_"Take my hand!" he shouted. Even though Admiral Zhao had tried to have him killed, he had to at least try to help. He watched in horror as Zhao reached out but, clenched his fist and refused his help. dragged Zhao underwater._

_ If Zhao was going to die, he was going to keep one thing, his dignity._ _Zhao looked up to what he thought was going to be his last glimpse of the moon. The fist pulled him into the freezing cold water, he gasped a lungful of air, and he could see a blurry Zuko run away._

_He could feel the need for air slowly arise in his lungs as the glowing arm pulled him farther and farther into the water._ _Suddenly, Zhao felt his lung seize up and his vision started to fade to black._

_ He knew that this was the end, he would never get his revenge on the Avatar. Never get to see the light in that airbender's eyes leave painfully as he took his last breath. Zhao could still feel the large hand squeeze around him achingly before surprising vanishing._

_He was so struck with awe he gasped causing water to rush into his mouth. Zhao had no time the think of his current state all he could think of was swimming to the surface._ _Zhao, luckily, made it just in time. He took a large breath in causing a fit of coughs to erupt from his throat._

_ He took many shattered breaths before swimming to shore. He desperately tried to think through the situation. _What attacked me? Was it the Avatar? An angry spirit? _Zhao reasoned in his mind._

One thing for sure I cannot let anyone know I am alive. _Zhao thought bitterly, _If anyone knows that I'm alive, I will never be able to take my rightful place on the throne as the world supreme ruler. Fire Lord Zhao, I like the sound of that.

_No matter how much he wanted to take command of his army again, Zhao knew that all he would ever become would be Admiral Zhao. He must wait and be patient. Then when the Avatar defeated that coward Ozai, he would be right there to take the throne._

_ Showing the great power he did today there was no doubt in Zhao's mind that the Avatar would defeat the current Fire Lord. How long will he have to wait? Months? Years? However long the length of time he knew he could do it._

_ But for now he had to hide and wait. _I think it's time to pay the Earth Kingdom a visit, no one would ever think to look for me there.

* * *

Zhao quickly finished the moon peach and sat back against the wall. He'd been in the Earth Kingdom for about 6 months. Homeless, tired, and cold Zhao had to travel all he had was the Earth Kingdom clothes he bought to hide his true idenity. But there was one thing to keep him going. One thing that kept him fighting through his awful travels... REVENGE.

* * *

He tossed and turned. The coolness of the night wrapped around the thirteen year old boy. Even though he was a part firebender, the young Avatar shivered. There was no way that he was going to sleep when he was chilled to the bone.

Aang sighed and sat up. He looked around the pitch black room at Iroh's tea shop. It was small but comfortable. _I think a cup of tea is in order. Jasmine sounds good._

He gently placed his feet on the freezing ground. Standing up, Aang couldn't keep the smile off his face. What was tomorrow going to bring? Now that Katara was officially his girlfriend he wondered what the future held.

Aang stumbled down the dark hallway and, unfortunately, stubbed his toe on the small table right outside of Sokka's door. Falling forward, he quickly bent a small cushion of air. But, being half asleep, it did little to break his fall. Grumbling, he got up and looked into the Sokka's room.

He was sprawled out across bed, and Sokka's snores could be heard throughout the whole tea shop. Sokka was one of the deepest sleepers Aang knew so he wasn't worried that he'd wake up. Moving on he walked down the stairs and noticed the light was on.

Aang turned into the kitchen and saw an old friend. "Iroh? What are you doing up?" he asked hoping he wasn't interrupting something.

"Thinking. Now that the world has been saved," Iroh said and smiled, "Thanks to you, I'm just wondering what will happen next."

"What do you mean 'what will happen next' I just saved the world like a week ago!" Aang said walking over to the table and sitting down. Iroh passed him a cup and he took a sip before continuing. "Shouldn't things calm down for a few years?"

"I am afraid not, now that the Firelord has been defeated the world will be in a state of confusion and somewhat chaos. Young Avatar, this world will need a strong hand to guide it through these difficult times." Seeing the worried look Aang had on his face Iroh quickly finished "But I believe that, with the help of your friends, you will be able to handle it." Iroh declared and then finished his tea.

"What sort of things to you think will we have to face?" Aang asked hoping that it was anything too horrible. It had barely been a week since the miraculous defeat of Ozia, the heartless Firelord.

Iroh sighed and looked over to the thirteen year old. "I'm afraid the path will not be easy. It will be filled with revolts. Although the end of the war will be good for the Fire Nation, some people don't see it like that. They are still lost in the war they were born into. But you are a very wise young man, and I know that you will be able to overcome this difficult time."

Iroh got up and gave the Avatar a small smile before heading to the sink to wash out his cup. He quickly finished and put the tea cup down. "You are very wise for your age and I know that you will figure things out."

With at Iroh turned and walked out of the kitchen. Aang was shocked. He knew that there would be things to figure out and meeting to attend but revolts? This didn't sound good. Although he was worried he was comforted by Iroh's words.

After he finished his tea, Aang headed back upstairs. When he passed Katara's room he couldn't help but look inside. He saw the love of his life curled up into a small ball sleeping peacefully, a small smile lighting up her delicate face.

Aang went in and gently brushed her hair out of her face. Leaning over he kissed her forehead. Slowly he got up and walked back to his room. Flopping onto his bed he quickly fell asleep thinking about the near future.

But in her room, Katara sighed. She had been awake when Aang had come in. She replayed in her head how gently he brushed her hair and kissed her. She didn't deserve him. He was so kind, caring, sweet, lovely, and handsome. And knowing that he loved her with all of his heart made Katara's heart flutter with happiness. She fell asleep dreaming of her one true love.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Tell me! Review, send me a message, follow it, or favorite it! I'll update soon! thelastwaterbender621 is out PEACE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Chapter 2 here we go! REVIEW AND/OR PM GREATLY APPRECIATED! Thanks to all the followers! 3 ya guys! :) **

**Random Quote: Haha rock beats airbender! ~Sokka, Bitter Work**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own ATLA :'''''(**

* * *

"Good morning everyone," Aang said a bowl of rice, he sat down next to Katara and started eating.

"Good morning," Katara sighed happily and kissed Aang on the cheek. Aang's face turned bright red at this simple gesture causing Katara to giggle.

Walking into the dinning room Sokka mumbled, "What's so great about it? The morning is _EVIL!" _he hissed plopping down onto an empty cushion.(**A/N See what I did there ;) )**

"I hear ya there, Sokka" Toph added grabbing for her own bowl of rice and shoving it into her mouth, abandoning all utensils.

"Really Toph? At least use a napkin!" Katara complained whipping a napkin at Toph's face. But Toph didn't sense it in time and it hit its target spot on.

"What's your problem Sugar Queen? Or should I say Mom?" Toph yelled letting the napkin fall to the floor.

"Well excuse me if I don't want to see your face covered in food while I eat. You make me lose my appetite!" Katara's tone now matching Toph's.

"Ugh! Stop yelling so loud! It's eight in the morning, I'm am still half asleep" Sokka shouted angrily.

"SHUT UP!" Both girls yelled together. They went back to the previous argument this time Sokka was included.

"Wow, just like old times," Aang stated sighing, "Ok guys I think that we need some time alone,"

"I think that's a great idea! Toph why don't you just go and roll around in the mud for a few days? Mud Slug," Katara mumbled.

"Do you wanna piece of me? I'm going to ri- AH" Toph yelled as a hand covered her mouth.

"Shut up! As I said before it is eight in the morning so SHHHHH!" Sokka put the finger that wasn't covering Toph's mouth to his lips, spitting a little.

"Guys we are all just a little tense. Why don't we all take a vacation? ALONE." Aang added rather loudly.

"I think that's a great idea, I think we all need a little space." Katara exclaimed looking relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with Toph for a while.

Just than Zuko and Mai walked in, arm in arm, "A little space from what?" Zuko asked in a monotone voice.

"Each other! Immediately" Sokka shouted still worked up about the whole thing.

"Woah I just asked a simple question. But I agree all or your fighting has been getting on my very last nerve." Zuko replied looking around the room.

"Well I know a certain Kyoshi Warrior that I'll be spending my vacation with." Sokka said happily. Suki had gone back to Kyoshi Island after the finale battle. She had told Sokka her Warriors needed her and he could come visit whenever.

Fire Lord Zuko smiled and looked over to Mai, "Where do you wanna go?" Zuko asked the girl next to him.

"I don't care, um... How about Ember Island?" Mai replied shyly, "But we are not staying with Lo and Li, they kind of freak me out."

Toph pushed up from the table, "I think I'll go see my parents, they are probably really worried about me."

"What about you Katara?" Aang asked looking at his girlfriend. Katara took his hand and intertwined her fingers and gave it a little squeeze.

"Well I thought that maybe I could spend my vacation with you," She whispered in his ear, her warm breath tickling his skin.

"I think that's a great idea!" Aang exclaimed too loudly.

Katara slapped him in the arm "Sh!" She knew that Sokka wouldn't let them spend any time alone, now that they were together. Katara knew if they wanted to vacation together it would have to be a secret.

"What's a great idea?" Sokka yelled from across the table. Aang slapped his forehead. 'I don't like lying to Sokka but it's the only way to get to peace and quiet with Katara.' Aang thought.

"Um, that Katara spends her vacation... at the, the, th-" Aang was cut off by Katara.

"I'll spend my vacation at the South Pole! Yeah I really see Gran-Gran again. " She responded calmly.

"Oh, Ok whatever... I'm going to go pack. Aang could you fly me to Kyoshi Island on Appa?" Sokka replied nonchalantly.

Turning to Sokka, Aang said, "Of course! Then I can drop off Katara, does anyone else need a ride?" Then Sokka got up and left to go to his room.

"Nope, I'm done flying for a while on that big ball of fuzz. I think I'll travel on foot." Toph said following Sokka's lead.

"We won't need a ride either," Mai replied.

"Well I'm going to pack to," Katara sighed, got up, and kissed Aang on the cheek again.

"I think this vacation will be amazing," Aang mumbled finishing his rice.

"What was that Aang?" Zuko asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing," He replied practically running away from the table.

* * *

Zhao looked down at his Earth Kingdom army outfit. It hung loosely at his shoulders but he didn't mind. He only had one thing to worry about right now.

As he walked around the corner he noticed two guards making their rounds farther down the long hallway. Rows of cells lined the wall and the torches gave off an ominous glow. Even with the stolen guard outfit on he didn't want to draw any attention to himself.

Zhao turned around and walked back around the corner and slipped into a supply closet. He waited and listened until he heard the guards footsteps turn the corner, and fade down the hallway.

Zhao ducked out of the closet then quickly walked to the file room at the end of the hallway. Digging through file cabinet after cabinet. Finally Zhao found the file he was looking for. The prisoner's name and cell number along with tons of other information. Cell 162. He knew right where that was. He'd passed it while planning the escape route.

Zhao carefully replaced the file and headed toward the cell. '164, 163, here it is 162' Grabbing the metal handle he opened the door carefully. He stepped inside

"What do you want? Wait, who are you? You aren't the normal guard." She demanded the rage apparent in her eyes.

"I am Admiral Zhao or was." He replied bowing.

"What do you mean 'was'" She questioned.

"Well everyone thinks I died at the Siege at the North Pole, but I'm alive and ready to get my revenge on someone I'm sure you would like to see go down too. I think we should team up. I can get you out of this prison." Zhao stated hoping she would except.

"Who are we going to take down?" She had a personal quest for revenge.

"The Avatar," He told her, "If you join me on my mission and I will help you escape." Zhao needed her help if he wanted success.

"Ok, I will help you if you get me out of here." She told him.

"As you wish, Princess Azula."

* * *

"So where do you want to go on your vacation?" Aang asked his girlfriend as they strolled through the park at sunset, hand in hand. The birds were chirping, and the most exotic plants grew along the stone path. The sky was a light pink and it cast a pink glow over the whole park.

"I don't know, um how about we go to the Western Air Temple! I'd love to visit all of the secret rooms we didn't get to last time." Katara answered him locking her ocean blue eyes on his.

"Sounds like a great idea. We can drop Sokka off at Kyoshi Island and turn back around." Aang told her and led her to a clearing. They laid down in the soft grass, Katara's on Aang's chest.

"You know I don't like lying to your brother. What if he finds out?" Aang asked her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know, but I can't spend an entire week away from you." She looked up at her boyfriend and kissed him on the lips. Aang gratefully accepted it. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled apart, both of them were panting heavily.

"Don't worry about Sokka, Aang." Katara told him laying her head back on his chest. She snuggled into his chest and soon both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**So there you go chapter 2! Any suggestions? Review or PM me and to my followers 3 ya! Like my work? Cheak out my one-shot! It's call Anything for you! Kataang of course**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update! Major Writer's block! :( You guys are awesome. As usual Review PLEASE! Do I gotta beg?**

**Random Quote: "Somebody's a little light on his feet. What's your fighting name? The Fancy Dancer?"-Toph**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA **

Azula looked down at the blisters on her wrist. The huge sores were obviously infected and red all around the edge. It felt like heaven to have those clanking chain off her. She, for the first time in weeks, felt free.

Getting past the guards at the loading dock was unexpectedly easy. Too drunk to even stand up straight, sneaking past them and getting onto a wagon going out took little effort. Jumping off the wagon a few miles from the prison, well, that was a different story. Gaining a few cuts Azula and Zhao set off into the woods.

They sat by the fire Azula lit, the awkwardness between them almost palpable. Azula had heard of Admiral Zhao but, had never met him personally. She knew he was very bloodthirsty which would make him a very useful part to her team.

Zhao couldn't stand the extensive silent. If they wanted to take out their threat, they needed a plan. They had both failed in the past and they both were determined not to fail again. Both of them had their honor on the line.

"We need a plan. If we attack the Avatar now we are going to lose. With his friends he's unstoppable." Azula stated mirroring Zhao's thoughts.

"You're right. We need split them up. Together they might be strong but, apart the group will be beatable. They may all think their masters but, if we build a big enough army, we can kill them off like flies." Zhao said then gave a humorless laugh.

"I know the perfect group for the job. The Dai Li agents. While in Ba Sing Se the first time, I befriended them and they were loyal to me. They are very good at what they do, attacking and observing." Azula told him poking the fire with a stick she found. Azula cast a sideways glance in Zhao direction.

"So would they be in Ba Sing Se? The Dai Li sound like the perfect men for the job." Zhao said a little too excitedly.

"Yes and I know exactly where. Before I banished them, th-" Zhao cut her off rather rudely.

"You what? Why would you banish them? How do you know they will take as their leader?"

Azula laughed, "They will take me back, the Dai Li are cowards. One threat and they will be under our control for good. I can be very intimidating" Azula evilly smiled as she made a small ball of fire in her hand and threw it at a squirrel. Then she watched it flee to the underbrush.

"I've noticed," Zhao muttered and shuttered. They stayed up the rest of the night, until the morning sun pecked it's head over the far mountains casting an orange glow on the pair. But neither of them cared, Azula and Zhao had a plan.

* * *

"SUKI!" The Kyoshi warrior ran up to the sky bison and hugged Sokka. Even though it had only been a couple weeks Suki and Sokka missed each other terribly. Since the final battle, in the few days before she left, the couple had grown together greatly.

"SOKKA! I can't believe you're here! Not to sound ungrateful, because I am, but why are you here?" Suki asked pulling away and kissing his cheek.

"We are all going to have separate vacations, because you know WE KICKED THE FIRELORDS A-"

"Yeah I got it," Suki giggled stopping him. "I would love to have you stay here and besides we still have some training to do." she said winking at him.

"Wh- Ohhhhhh OK," Sokka said winking back.

"Well, we better get going if we want to get Katara to the South Pole, you know where she is staying alone." Aang babbled retying the reins on Appa. Good thing Sokka was only half listening; he was too wrapped up in Suki to pay attention to most anything else.

"Yeah, yeah... oh you guys are leaving? Bye sis tell dad I said hi! Aang take care of her. See you guys later." Sokka tore his eyes away from Suki for two minutes to hug Katara.

"Bye Sokka, have fun! See you in awhile." Katara smiled down at him from Appa's sadle.

"We will come back to pick you up in a week. Bye Sokka, take care." Aang yelled, hoping that he didn't betray the really reason he wanted to leave so soon. He didn't have to be nervous though Sokka couldn't have been so oblivious. "Yip Yip!"

As soon as they were high enough, Katara climbed into Appa's head. She plopped straight down next to Aang. She draped her arms around him as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Katara laid her head on his shoulder. She could almost feel the heat coming from his cheeks.

"Aang I can feel you blushing," Katara giggled when she felt him tense up.

"Sorry, I um" Aang pulled away slightly.

"I'm only joking," Katara said coming to his defense. She loved how he still got flustered. It was amazingly cute and one of the many qualities she loved about him. Katara pulled him back into their previous position.

Aang laughed. He leaned and placed his forehead on top of her head. He kissed her forehead. Katara giggled slightly and looked up.

She could stare at his eyes forever. The way his gray eyes swirled with emotion when he was happy or sad or depressed. Aang looked back at Katara with such love that her stomach fluttered wildly.

Katara leaned up and closed the gap between them with a kiss. Aang eagerly responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. That's how they sat for the next couple hours to the Western air temple, hugging, kissing, and watching as the sun sank lower and lower in the sky.

* * *

**Yup that's it. I'm super sorry been busy and next week I start school and I probably won't be able to post for a bit. I will try and get another chapter up on Monday so look out for it! :) Love ya guys! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'll answer any and all PMs. Sorry for the kinda boring chappy it's just a filler. But things are about to get interesting :) *evil laugh* Anyways check out my oneshot Anything for you! A big thanks to all my followers! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you! Ok I already talked your ear off GoodBye! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! :) Hoping you guys aren't too upset. I started school this week and I'm super busy. Also I'm trying to work out the kinks in another story I'm creating so I'll hopfully have that up soon. So shall we begin?**

Random Quote: Sokka: My first girlfriend turned into the moon!  
Zuko: *thinks for a second* That's rough buddy. XD

  
"Rawr," Appa groaned has his six furry legs touched the ground. The morning sun glistened off the ruins of the ancient temple. Water flowed for the stream into a crystal clear pool in a seemingly endless waterfall.

Aang moaned from Appa's head. Without opening his eyes, Aang could tell they were at the Western Air temple. Then he heard a sleepy sigh from beside him. He open one gray eye then the other. He smiled down at the sleeping girl beside him.

The golden sunlight shone off her hair casing a heavenly glow around her. Katara's hand was resting lightly over his heart and, her head laid on his shoulder. Aang gently kissed his girlfriend's forehead and brushed a loose strand of her hair away from her face. He marveled at how peaceful she looked.

Her face was the perfect reflection of calm and it made Aang's heart beat faster. He hadn't seen her this calm since... well, ever. Throughout their whole adventure, Katara was always stressed or worried about someone or something. Most of the time she was worried about him.

Just the thought of this made Aang feel incredibly guilty. He always felt like was the one needing saving and Katara always seemed to be the one doing it. Saving him from the iceberg, healing him after Azula shot him down, and countless other times.

Aang grimaced at the thought. He felt like he needed to make it up to her somehow. Even though he had saved to world, Aang didn't feel like it was personal enough. It was his destiny to save the world. He felt like should do something just for Katara, something special.

Aang suddenly had a great idea. He grinned and worked out the details in his head.

* * *

The 3 Dai Li agents looked at each other from their perch above the Avatar. Using their earthbending, they stuck to the wall, invisible to the couple. The leader nodded to the rest of the crew. It was time to send a hawk to Azula.

* * *

Azula smiled down at the message. Apparently the young Earthbender has arrived at the Bei Fong estate. Zhao looked up at her over at her from his book.

"Good news?" he smirked. The only time Azula smiled was when things were going good. Which was more and more often. It had only been a few days since the Dai Li accepted their invitation to join Azula and Zhao on their quest for revenge. It seemed the Dai Li had there own reasons for revenge.

Only a few days after Zuko's coronation, he had ordered the Dai Li to be put in prison. Most of them were in prison for life, but some escaped. And now, they were out for blood. So, when Azula and Zhao can knocking, the Dai Li quickly answered the call.

Now they had been tracking the Avatar and his friends since the day they joined Azula and Zhao. They currently knew were all the Avatar's gang was going, and were waiting for the signal to attack. Everything was falling into place.

* * *

The warm air settled around the Bei Fong's house like a heavy, moist blanket. Fireflies lit up the sky in sudden flashes of light. Crickets chirped noisily from their hiding places, disrupting the otherwise silent garden.

Toph laid in her bed, fast asleep. She always kept one foot on the ground for protection. Toph didn't trust the lazy guards pretending like they're actually keeping watch. Toph never trusted anyone but herself that way she would never be betrayed.

The Dai Li were getting closer floating on the rocks they were bending. The Dai Li had been informed this girl was blind but could see with her earthbending. So they found a way around that fact. They bent large chunks of rock completely off the ground. As they jumped on, the sniper loaded the tranquilizer dart. When they came to the wall they jumped off the earth but didn't put it down, that would definitely notify the earthbender and the guards.

Speaking of the guards the Dai Li couldn't believe how lazy they were being. Sleeping on the job. The sniper aimed at the young girl through the open window. With a long breath outward, he sent the dart flying.

Toph stirred slightly and opened her unseeing eyes. She had heard something and she was sure of it. Suddenly a dull pain blossomed on her shoulder. Toph sucked in a breath as she felt the air leaked out of her lungs.

The earthbender couldn't catch her breath. Fear spread itself insider her mind causing her to panic. She kicked off the light blanket and leaped to her feet. Toph ran to the door. She needed to find a guard and fast.

Her lungs were on fire as she ran through the garden. Where is a guard when you need them? Toph tried to scan the grounds but she didn't feel a thing. Her earthbending wasn't working!

What is wrong with me? Was the last thing Toph thought as she blacked out.

* * *

****

What was the Dai Li doing at Toph's house? What are they going to do to her? What was Azula planning? What is Aang doing for Katara? All these questions and more will be answered in the future! XD PLEASE REVIEW! Please! it takes like 3 seconds to tell me what you think! Also I will reply to you in my next chapter!

To: amanrocks112- THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! you are like the only reason I kept up with the story! People take this person's example! LOVE YA! :D

Thanks to my followers:  
amanrocks112  
CaptainNigNig  
ElixiePixie  
HS Ivr  
I'mnotTophIamMelonLord (LOVE THE NAME XD)  
Karaoke-Lover  
kataangfrv (kataang forever! XD)  
Kimjuni2  
metalbender247  
RandomPow3r  
the girl you need

Thank you guys for your support you have no idea what it means to me! I'll be posting more often :D Also I have a NEW story coming out. It will either be up tonight or tomorrow. Bye and Stay Flaming XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I know you guys are wondering what happening to Toph don't worry I'm going to cover that this chapter! I'm going to try and update more often! I just love ya guys soooo much! Let's get started!**

Random Quote: "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" 3

Disclaimer: I don't... I-I *ugly sobbing* I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters. There I said it! Happy now? Cause I'm not :'(

* * *

Katara looked into the mirror on her small bedroom's wall. She ran a brush through her long silky hair and sighed. Aang had seemed so much more distant today. Katara wasn't sure if it was because they were finally alone? Or did she do something wrong?

She set the brush down on the desk and stared into the mirror, as if it held the answers to all of life's questions. Suddenly there was a light, hesitant knock at her door.

Despite her confusion, Katara's heart fluttered. She smiled warmly and called out, "Come in Aang!" Aang shyly opened her door, a wide grin stretched across his thin face.

"I have a surprise for you!" Aang announced, clearly pleased with himself. Before Katara could even think about what he said, Aang pulled blindfold out from behind his back.

"I don't know Aang I mean wh-"

"Don't you trust me?" he asked her obviously hurt. Aang stared into her eyes trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Of course I trust you!" Katara quickly reassured him. His face brightened up considerably. Aang hurried over and tied the blindfold tightly over her eyes. Laughing, he waved a hand vicariously in front of her face.

"Can you see anything? Anything at all?"

"I can't see! What is this all about anyway?" Katara questioned waving her hands in front of her completely blind. It's times like these I wish I was an earthbender. Katara thought getting off the bed with the help of Aang.

"You'll see." Aang replied the smile evident in his voice. Aang started to lead her down the long corridor. Katara felt like they had been walking for an hour when Aang finally called out they were almost there.

He hoped she liked what he had planned. Aang would be so embarrassed if she hated it. She has to like it! I worked so hard on it all day! Maybe she won't like the location! What if she doesn't like the food? Or the- Aang's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as they can up to the small garden in the middle of the temple.

Katara waited patiently as he walked behind her and cautiously untied the blindfold, being extra careful not to pull her hair.

As soon as her vision was restored, Katara gasped. The small garden overlooked the cliff with a protective railing around the edge. Colorful flowers and small trees sat a little back from the edge and a small stream ran through the whole thing. There was a path from where they stood, over the creek and to a large circle of stones. In the middle of the stones sat a table, two chairs, and a single lit candle.

Aang, being Aang, immediately thought the worst. He knew it was a stupid idea! Why would she like this! Why can't I do anything right!

"You hate it don't you?" Aang's voice was barely audible as he hung his head in defeat.

"Aang, it's beautiful! Why would you think I hated it?" Katara was genuinely surprised. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen.

"I don't know," Aang sighed, "I was really nervous you wouldn't like it. I wanted tonight to be perfect." He looked up at the girl. She was staring back at him with a look of surprise in her eyes.

"You did this all for me? Oh Aang this is so sweet!" Katara leaned over and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, earning a small blush to form on his face.

"I even made a authentic airnomand food. I hope you don't mind vegetarian food."

"Aang it's fine! I'm starving let's eat!" Katara told him and dragged him to the table.

* * *

Toph groaned. The pain inside her head was unbearable. It felt like someone was hammering her head over and over again. She struggled to remember what happened. The last thing she could recall was completely losing her bending and then blacking out. She struggled against the chains.

Wait! Chains? Toph wrested with the chains again. They clinked loudly piercing the silence like a knife. Yes! Chains! Toph smiled. Too easy. Her grin fell from her face as quickly as it surfaced.

What the? I can't bend this metal. I can't feel a thing! Toph once again groaned. This was great! No, this is wonderful! Who knows who the heck captured me and I have no idea where I am. Plus, we weren't supposed to meet for a week! No one will know I'm gone!

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door creaking open. Than a snicker erupted from the corner of the room.

"I wondered when you would be up." The snide voice hissed. That voice, it sounded so familiar. Toph's unseeing eyes widened.

"Azula. I thought you were in prison! Did even they kick you out! Wow, I thought they accepted everyone." Toph smirked. She knew she could take the insane witch.

"Shut up! I broke out, stupid girl. Now, I would suggest you listen and be a good little prisoner, or you'll find yourself shot full of lightening." Azula leaned down right next to the younger girls ears.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Toph muttered blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Good you'll make fine bait" Even though she was blind, Toph could tell she was pleased."Dai Li let's make sure our guest doesn't try anything." She heard the door opening again and feet shuffling across the floor.

Before she could say anything, Toph felt the sharp pinch of a needle in her arm. Then everything was black once again.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm stuffed! That was delicious" Katara smiled and patted her stomach. Their meal had consisted of red bell pepper, mushrooms, and noodles.

"I'm really glad you like it!" Aang couldn't be happier. She loved it! Aang was happy to know he didn't screw up this time.

He got up and offered her his hand. Katara gladly took it and stood up beside him. Aang pulled her into him and put his hands on her waist, and started to dance. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Aang?"

"Mhm..." Aang looked down at her.

"Why did you do this for me?" Katara asked keeping her head on his shoulder and loving his warmth. It was getting chilly and it was really windy.

" Because you deserve it," Aang answered her honestly.

At this Katara lifted her head and kissed him gently on the lips. Aang was overjoyed. He gladly returned her kiss and hugged her tightly. Katara and Aang broke apart after a while and went back to dancing.

And there they stayed until late into the night, swaying in the breeze, just enjoying what they had become and what they will be. They could not be more content. But off in the shadows the Dai Li watched them, waiting for the signal to attack.

* * *

****

Thanks for reading my fans! Ugh love you guys! More to come hopefully more will be up soon! I'm doing my best!

Thanks to my followers:  
amanrocks112  
CaptainNigNig  
ElixiePixie  
HS Ivr  
I'mnotTophIamMelonLord  
Karaoke-Lover  
kataangfrv  
Kimjuni2  
metalbender247  
RandomPow3r  
the girl you need  
bookworm108  
Brasilient  
claublue  
MeMills1

To:A Fire Nation Citizen, thank you for the positive review! Love ya! And I'm glad you saw what I did there ;)

To: amanrocks112, Thanks for the review! You are amazing!

Don't be afraid to message me! I don't bite! Stay Flaming!


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is up faster than expected so be happy ;) So in this chapter we will be looking in on how everyone is doing. So it's going to be a little longer. So let's get going!**

Random Quote: You have some big ears don't you?~Meng

Disclaimer: Me no own Avatar the Last Airbender :'(

* * *

The fan and sword clinked together loudly. Sokka brought back his sword and attempted to slice Suki across the stomach, only to be blocked by her metal fan.

"Ugh!" Sokka whined, "You are impossible to beat!" Sokka sheathed his sword and looked toward his girlfriend. She whipped her fans together with an audible clunk.

"That's why you love me," Suki smiled at him and wiped a hand across her sweaty forehead.

"You know it!" Sokka couldn't get over it. Suki was amazing. She was beautiful, a great warrior, and a girl too. She was constantly reminding him of the last one.

Suki laughed and walked over to give her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. They had been sparing all day and both were exhausted.

Sokka and Suki started back to the house, talking about the next day's plans. It was about sunset on Kyoshi Island.

As soon as the couple got to the house, they were laying on the couch, fast asleep. Sokka sprawled out and Suki with her head on his chest. Boy, does vacation take a lot out of you!

* * *

Her wrists were sore and bloody. Her head was throbbing and dizzy. Her stomach growled and roared in ache for food. Toph felt like she was in hell.

It had only been about a day since her confrontation with Azula but, Toph remember every word. Bait was what she was, the damsel in distress.

Toph felt weak and helpless. She always hated this and now, she had no choice. She had no means of bending in this wooden cage. Truly blind and now her "disability" was now really a disability.

Her stomach contorted painfully. Azula STILL hadn't sent any of her goons to feed her and it's been like 24 hours. She had never gone this long without eating.

Toph felt like she could eat anything, no matter how much she hated it. Spirits, what she would do for a steak. Her mouth watered.

Her time in prison was NOT going to be fun.

* * *

Zuko opened his good eyes. The smell of the sea and wildflowers filled his nose. This was one of the things he loved about Ember Island.

He felt a slight shift next to him and looked down. There was Mai, sunlight gleaming off her raven black hair. Zuko smiled, this was his favorite way to wake up.

Sunlight slowly drifting in through the window and his beautiful girlfriend sleeping curled up next to him.

Zuko yawned and wrapped his arms tighter around Mai. A sigh came from Mai as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Good morning," She yawned and sat up. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Let's go out for once. We always eat in! Plus you deserve something special." Zuko told her jumping out of bed. Since the war had ended, Zuko seemed to have more and more energy. It was like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. And he loved every minute of it.

* * *

Katara woke with a start. Cool sweat covered her body and her heart beat at an accelerated rate. She felt dizzy and confused.

Her dream, no nightmare, was so real. Katara's stomach churned at the thought. Her head pounded painfully.

There was only one person to comfort her, to make everything better. She jumped off her bed and started down the hallway. A few rooms down the sleeping airbender snored.

Katara stopped short. What if he doesn't want to see me? Will he be mad I came to him? Katara pushed those thoughts out of her head immediately. Aang won't mind, hopefully.

The door creaked and the boy's eyes shot open. Aang had always been a light sleeper and normally didn't have a problem waking up. He rubbed his eyes, trying to keep the sleep out of them.

"Aang, are you awake?" Katara's voice came from the slightly opened door. It sounded frightened and timid. Aang could tell instantly something was wrong.

"Yeah, come in," he sat up and stretched as the door swung out and was met with a hug a few seconds later. Aang could feel her tremble. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang asked into her hair. Katara pulled away and looked into his stormy grey eyes.

"I had the most awful nightmare! You, Sokka, Toph, Suki, and Zuko were all on fire, you guys were surrounded with flames! And you were screaming! Screaming in agony. And you know where I was? Sitting in a pool of water! I was doing nothing! Just sitting there! I could have saved you, but instead I sat in that pool of water and laughed at you! I watched everyone but you burn to ash, but you were still there, in so, so much pain. Then you told me you hated me and that I betrayed you. You told me how you would like to come over and rip my heart out. But I didn't care and I just kept laughing while you slowly burned." When Katara finished tears were streamed down her face and sobs consumed her body.

Aang pulled her back into the hug, tears running down his own face. He couldn't stand to see her in this much pain. It felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

"Katara, listen to me it was only a dream. It's ok! We're safe now! You don't have to worry." Aang rocked her back and forth trying to calm the weeping girl.

Slowly her sobs subsided and Aang wiped away the rest of her tears. Katara felt so safe in his arms. She didn't want it to end.

"Aang?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Katara looked up at him.

"Of course." They settled down, Katara with her head on his chest, Aang's arms wrapped around her waist.

She fell into a deep sleep, but instead of nightmares, she had pleasant dreams of her future with Aang.

* * *

Azula looked up from the map. Zhao and a few of the most trusted Dai Li agents stood before her.

"What are you proposing?" Azula asked the men.

One of the agents spoke up, "We propose that first we take the Kyoshi Warrior and the Water Tribe peasant at Kyoshi Island, then take on the Fire Lord and his girlfriend at Ember Island. Finally, when their vacation is over, we wait for the Avatar to realize his friends are missing, then we attack."

"Princess Azula, I think this plan will work. The Avatar will be in a emotional state when he finds his friends missing. It will be easier to capture him then." Zhao spoke up.

"Yes, I must agree it is a good plan, but there is one piece of the puzzle missing." Azula stated, her eyes going cold, or colder.

"And what may that be?" Zhao asked.

"The other Water Tribe peasant." Azula spat. "If we capture her, the Avatar will fall apart completely, then we will have our revenge!" She smiled evilly. Their plan was perfect.**  
**

* * *

****

wOW that was up fast! PLEASE REVIEW! I know this chappy wasn't all the exciting, but the next one will start the drama :) I CAN'T WAIT!

Thank you to my followers:  
amanrocks112  
CaptainNigNig  
ElixiePixie  
HS Ivr  
I'mnotTophIamMelonLord  
Karaoke-Lover  
kataangfrv  
Kimjuni2  
metalbender247  
RandomPow3r  
the girl you need  
bookworm108  
Brasilient  
claublue  
MeMills1  
SamanthaSamma

To: SamanthaSamma: Aw! Thanks! More is on the way! Thank you for following! You're AWESOME ;)

To: TheLucky38: Yes, the Dai Li are stalkers. Lol thanks for pointing that out! Also thanks for 'liking my style' ! And I will keep going! This story will be finished one way or another! You are also AWESOME!

To: Guest: Love the name ;) Thanks for the review I will try and have more up ASAP!

To:TophFan: Good ideas I might try and use them but I'm not sure! Lol no innapropriate things here LOL! Thanks for the positive review!

To: Amanrocks112: Chapter 6 is here! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! You are amazing thanks for the reviews!

To: I'mnotTophIammelonlord: Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So here we go another chapter! I know try and calm down lol just kidding. Let's just get going!**

Random Quote: Water Tribe ~Sokka

Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender isn't mine so yea.  


* * *

Sokka woke up to a wooden cell. It was completely empty and it resembled the cell Toph and Katara were once held in. Suddenly he was aware of the metal chains rubbing against his wrists.

What happened he thought groggily. Last thing he remembered was falling asleep on the couch with Suki. SUKI! Sokka looked around himself frantically, but there was no signs of the Kyoshi Warrior.

If Sokka could have face palmed himself right then, he would have. This shouldn't have happened! Like he had said before, something always happens! How could he have been so stupid?

His thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open. A man walked in, he was tall and his hair was long. And spirits his sideburns were HUGE! Wait a minute! Sideburns? Zhao... Sokka's blood ran cold.

Zhao was died! After the North Pole, the Gaang hadn't seen the general. They had all assumed he had died in battle. But, there he was right in front of Sokka's eyes alive as ever.

"Zhao," Sokka said cooly, his eyes turning into slights. Zhao just smirked.

"Surprised to see me?" Zhao questioned stroking his beard thoughtfully. Zhao didn't know much about the boy, only what Azula had told him.

"A little. I'm more surprised to see how big those sideburns are getting! I mean daaannnngggg those things are ginormous! Have you been growing them out?" Sokka smirked back at him. He knew Zhao was sensitive about the whole sideburn thing.

Zhao slapped him across the face so hard, Sokka saw stars. He rubbed his hands together to try and get rid of the stinging.

"I suggest, you keep your mouth shut! And if you feel the need to talk, just remember," Zhao walked up to where Sokka sat on the floor, "There's more where that came from." Zhao straightened up.

"Why do you want me?" Sokka choked out. His cheek stung and burned. His head was spinning and Zhao came in and out of focus.

"It's not you we want, it's your friend, the Avatar," Zhao smiled. He had been shocked at how easy it was to defeat this man and the Kyoshi Warrior. The Dai Li had been watching from afar when the messenger hawk had appeared telling them it was time. When the couple had gone inside after their long day of fighting, they surrounded the house.

The Dai Li's leader gave the signal to attack. They snuck into the house as quiet as a mouse and were pleasantly surprised to find the pair fast asleep in each others arms. All the Dai Li had to do was shoot them with the sleeping darts to make sure they wouldn't wake up. Piece of cake.

"You would think, that helping win the war would make you a bigger challenge." Zhao continued, noting how the warrior reacted. Without another word, Zhao turned on his heels and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut, and leaving an angry Sokka in his wake.

Sokka was furious! How dare he! He watched as the general marched away. A low growl came from his stomach. Sokka groaned.

* * *

Aang's eyes blinked open. He looked down to see a sleeping Katara. Her hair was spread out around her and her head rest on his chest. A small smile graced her lips and she was breathing slowly.

Aang smiled. She looked so beautiful like this. Then, he remembered how shaken up she was about her nightmare. Aang was glad that he was able to comfort her like she had done for him countless times before. He knew how real they could be. And even after they were done, they stuck in the back off your mind for weeks like a stain.

Katara shifted slightly. Groaning, she lifted her head up and looked over at her boyfriend.

"G'morning," she mumbled. Katara had never been much of a morning person. She would wake up early, but it always took her awhile to fully know what was going on.

"Good morning, beautiful," Aang whispered back, and even in his ears it sounded cheesy. But Aang didn't care one bit. Katara giggled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Aang blushed. Katara rolled her eyes. He was always doing that. But she secretly thought it was really cute.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Katara asked.

"Whatever you wanna do," Aang answered jumping out of bed and extending a hand to Katara who gratefully took it. She popped up beside him and they set out to face the day, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Zuko looked up from the letter, concern written on his face. Mai, who was sitting on a chair across from him, looked at him questionably.

"I just got this letter from Oyaji, the mayor on Kyoshi Island. It says here that Suki and Sokka went missing last night." Zuko's voice was laced in worry.

"Really? I hope they're okay!" Mai, as emotionless as she was, even seemed concerned. Since the war had ended, Mai and Suki had been getting along great. A few training sessions and spares and they had become good friends.

"We have to go, grab your things we have to get to Kyoshi Island as soon as possible!" Zuko was panicking. He raced to their shared room and started throwing clothes in a bag.

Mai came in shortly after with food and other necessities. She packed them also, but then stopped short.

"Zuko, what if this is all a prank? Who knows maybe Sokka sent this? You know how immature he can be!" Mai stated. Even though she had only know Sokka a short period of time, she was fully aware of how childish he could be.

"I know Sokka and even he wouldn't stoop to this level." Zuko said. He hoped to any Spirit that she was right, but his gut was telling him this was real.

Mai was about to say something else, but was stopped by the sound of broken glass. All of the windows shattered and Dai Li agents burst through the frames. They were surrounded by about 30 agents. Zuko and Mai got into a fighting position. Now they knew for sure this was no prank.  
**  
**

* * *

****

Cliffhanger! Now you all gotta wait! MWHHAHAHAHA! Also I hope you guys aren't getting annoyed by the little fluffy Kataang moments. Well you know the drill, REVIEW! Pretty please? *gives puppy dog eyes* Please review for the children!

Big thanks to my followers:  
amanrocks112  
CaptainNigNig  
ElixiePixie  
HS Ivr  
I'mnotTophIamMelonLord  
Karaoke-Lover  
kataangfrv  
Kimjuni2  
metalbender247  
RandomPow3r  
the girl you need  
bookworm108  
Brasilient  
claublue  
MeMills1  
SamanthaSamma  
SukiKyoshi11

To: amanrocks112: Your welcome! I'm so glad you love my story so much! It warms my author heart 3 So I wrote this up ASAP for ya! Hope you enjoyed it!

To: TheLucky38: Omg your comment is amazing! Thank you so much for writing that! Thanks for the round of applause it means alot!

To: 2n2kas: Thank you for ripping my story apart! It means alot that you took the time to write down every flaw you found in it! And if you can't tell I'm being sarcastic! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys, I am horrible :( I should have updated SO much sooner and now I feel like a jerk! I hope I still have a few of you around. I could go through a list of excuses but, I'll spare you the time and just get on to the story... So now without further ado... CHAPTER 8!**

Random Quote: Don't worry about them, it's just you and me right now. ~Aang

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender No Me Gusta :(

~(Previously on Revenge)~

Mai was about to say something else, but was stopped by the sound of broken glass. All of the windows shattered and Dai Li agents burst through the frames. They were surrounded by about 30 agents. Zuko and Mai got into a fighting position. Now they knew for sure this was no prank.

* * *

****

  
The battle soon broke out and the room quickly was consumed with smoke and dust. The Dai Li had backed Zuko and Mai into a corner, but they were still fighting strong. Hands made out of earth were flying everywhere.

Small flames licked the ground and bed, threatening to set the house ablaze. Zuko had made a whip out of fire and was wiping hands out of the air left and right. Mai sent deadly blades to their targets. At least a dozen men had fallen to the ground, knives sticking out of their chests.

Before they knew it the Dai Li was falling back. Mai sent two more knives into the closest agents and Zuko set the robes of one on fire. But the battle raged on.

Zuko soon realized their was only one way out of this. He sent a wall of flames up between the Dai Li and Mai and himself. Burning hands came from the wall, shot blindly from their attackers, but were easily dodged by the couple.

Zuko then mouthed to Mai Run as fast as you can to the docks, and don't worry about me. The fear showed in her eyes but her face remained emotionless. Mai nodded in agreement and Zuko let the fire down.

Earth was flung as soon as they were visible. Mai dashed toward the door while Zuko shot fireball after fireball into the depleting crowd of agents.

Mai paused at the door. She flung a few more knives but, backed away when Zuko yelled "GO!" forcefully. Tears sting the back at her eyes as she ran through the hall and down the stairs. But she refused to let any fall, she knew that if she cried it would be like she was giving up on Zuko. He has to come back, he has too.

* * *

Suki was bored. No that wasn't the right word. She was so bored there wasn't even a word for it. She could only image how Sokka must feel.

Sokka... I miss him so much! I hope he's doing well. Surely he had to be captured too. Suki's troubled thoughts always seemed to turn to the Water Tribe Warrior. And also her growling stomach.

Once she had been fed. ONCE! She had been here for two days and they only bothered to feed her once! All it was was a slice of bread and a cup of water. Not enough for the Kyoshi she thought of Sokka. He could hardly go two hours without food let alone two days.

The one thing that did happen during her stay, was she was greeted by none other than Azula herself. Nothing too eventful had transpired during her short visit. She basically had only come in to tell her who was her captor and that she supposed to be bait for Aang.

Oh God, Aang will walk straight into a trap, and Suki would have to stand by defenseless and be his 'bait.' It sickened her.

Suki had tried to be strong through her time here, but this was the straw that broke the camels back. Suki curled up into a ball as best she could, considering the chains that held her to the wall, and she let her walls down.

For the first time in months she cried.

* * *

Mai couldn't do it. She just couldn't. She refused to leave Zuko alone to fight the Dai Li. Mai stood outside of the beach house and watched the windows light up with flashes of fire. Smoke poured out of the window, doors, and any other creaks it could bellow through. It blacked the sky with it's dark fingers, casting shadows over the scene.

Then, everything seemed to stop. The flashes and the distance yells. Mai ran inside as fast as she could. Slamming open the door, she found Zuko and three Dai Li agents in a hand-to-hand combat.

"Mai! I told you to run!" Zuko yelled, not missing a beat. He punched the Dai Li agents closest to him and he screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Mai throw a knife that buried itself in another's back. When she looked up, she saw Zuko had the last agent in a headlock.

A glint, a small flash, hardly visible caught Mai's eye. An inhuman scream arose from her throat as the blade slashed Zuko across the stomach. His eyes rolled back and he dropped to the ground. The agent looked over at her and jumped out the window.

Mai's heart dropped. Zuko laid in a puddle of dark liquid, swirling around him. She ran over and ripped off his shirt. Examining the wound, she noticed it wasn't deep. But he was still losing a lot of blood. She took his shirt and wrapped it around him carefully.

Mai knew that if they stayed here they would be sitting turtleducks ready to be hunted. She lifted him up onto the bed and pulled the blankets over his chest.

For now, she would just have to keep him safe. Mai sat at the foot of her bed and waited.****

* * *

****

I know I know terrible chapter! I'm really sorry you had to wait so long for this crap. Again super super sorry! No Kataang this chapter :( don't worry this is only the beginning.

Thank you to my followers:  
amanrocks112  
CaptainNigNig  
ElixiePixie  
HS Ivr  
I'mnotTophIamMelonLord  
Karaoke-Lover  
kataangfrv  
Kimjuni2  
metalbender247  
RandomPow3r  
the girl you need  
bookworm108  
Brasilient  
claublue  
MeMills1  
SamanthaSamma  
SukiKyoshi11  
TheLucky38  
WaterAndAir1345


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I realized I never put the comments on my last chapter so I'm just going to do it now. These are comments from chapter 7.**

To silversparkles34: I felt bad that I had to make Sokka get slapped but I felt that's what Zhao would have done :( I know it's just so sad! Thanks I'm SO glad you like my story I work really hard on it!

To metalbender247: Don't sass me! LOL! And for all of you wondering yes, she really is my sister.

To TheLucky38: Thanks! Yes I hope all of you thought it was an epic fight! His stories are awesome people! Check them out! You won't regret it! :)

To NoAlias: The plot is on the roll and it's not slowing down anytime soon. Glad you like my story! It's comments like yours that keeps me going!

To amanrocks112: EVERY time I read one of your comments I get the warm fuzzies! I love your support! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

To Guest: I'm not sure is there is more than one of you, but I was cracking up at your comments! Thank you!

To WaterAndAir1345: AW! Thank you! I will definitely be writing a lot more so don't worry I'm not going anywhere!

* * *

****

Random Quote(You have a quote you want me to put here? Review with one on and I'll pick my favorite one and put it here!) : SHOPPING! ~Sokka

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS MASTERPIECE/ Avatar the Last Airbender.  


* * *

****

Zuko felt the pain in his stomach before he opened his eyes. Everything came back to him in a flash. Images flashed before his eyes like a silent movie, replaying the fight that transpired only a short while ago.

His eyes shot opened and he sat up so quickly that Mai jumped up from her position at the foot of the bed and glaring at him. Her hard glare soon turned to pure joy. Mai rushed over to him and hugged him, but was very mindful of his wound.

The first words he muttered came out in a rush, "How long was I out?" Zuko asked, eyes searching her face as if the answers were written across her forehead.

"Only a few hours we should move out before they come back," Mai told him before her attention was turned to the dark stain spreading on the makeshift bandage.

"Turn around," she ordered. He complied immediately. Mai untied his wrappings and pulled them a little tighter. Zuko winced slightly and lifted a hand to his dizzy head.

Mai finished tying it up and turned him back around. She wrapped her arms around him again. He returned her hug quickly, wanting to savor her warmth.

"We should go," Zuko's weak voice cut through the air, severing the silence that had hung around them like a blanket.

"Yes, that would be good," Mai got up and grabbed a few things off the bed. She pulled up a chair at the remains of the desk. Mai quickly started to scribble down a note.

She throw the feather pen down then brought two fingers to her mouth and let out a high pitched whistle. A fairly large messenger hawk flew up to the open window.

Mai tied the message onto the bird leg and sent it off telling it "to the South Pole."

She turned back to Zuko, "I sent it to Katara, I don't recall where Aang said he would go, but I have a feeling that Aang will be with Katara. I think our best bet is to go there."

Zuko agreed and pushed off the bed gently and limped over to Mai. She took one of his arms to help support him. With that, they started toward the docks, slowly.

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip

The constant dripping of water was driving Sokka crazy. All day. All night. The water kept falling in a endless rhythm. It was times like this Sokka wished more than anything he was a waterbender. Then he could unleash some waterbending epicness on their psycho butts.

Sokka sighed deeply then dramatically flopped over on his side. A sharp pain flew up his side just above his ribs.

"OW!" Sokka shot up rubbing his side with great difficulty. These chains were more annoying than they looked, and that was saying something. He looked down at his attacker to find a rusty nail sticking up from the wooden floor.

It stuck up about ¼ of an inch, bent slightly from being laid on by Sokka. This was it, his one chance of freedom. He grabbed at the nail but it slipped from his grasp. Sokka tried again and again with no success.

He thought of Aang and his sister. He had to get to them and warn them before it was too late.

That was IF they weren't captured already. Sokka shook these thoughts from his mind instantly. Of course they were still free. He hoped.

There was one other person tugging at the back of his mind. He would blame himself if anything happened to her. It would all be his fault.

_Please Yue, let Suki be okay._

* * *

Mai looked out over the vast ocean. Behind her in the distance laid the tiny island they left, heading South. The cool, salty air tugged at her hair and robes. Grey clouds formed swirls in the sky, twisting around each other in playful patterns.

Her thoughts, like the clouds seemed grey. Who had been behind the Dai Li's attack? They never seemed like the type to attack without a leader. They were always too mindless. So many questions and no answers.

Soft footsteps fell behind her in a rhythmic beat. A slight cough came to her ears and she turned around to see a limping Zuko clutching his stomach like it was a lifeline. She had taken him straight to their room on the ship when they had gotten on a ½ hour ago.

"You should be resting," Mai whispered afraid a trembling voice would give away the confusion in her mind.

"I'm not tired," Zuko replied stubbornly. "I've had enough rest." Mai knew this to be true, she just wanted to be alone. But, she could use the comfort.

Wordlessly she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. This seemed out of character for her, but Zuko liked it. He couldn't help but be relieved that she was finally showing a softer and more vulnerable side of herself and Zuko loved seeing her like this. Even if it was caused by pain.

* * *

"YOU WHAT! HOW ARE THIRTY DAI LI AGENTS TAKEN OUT BY TWO PEOPLE!" Azula was furious. Rage grew in her stomach and her blood boiled. Out of the thirty agents she had sent to capture her weak brother and her distrustful ex-best friend, only one had returned. All the rest were lost.

"My queen, I am sorry. Taking out the Fire Lord is not an easy task. He is very powerful. One of our fallen agents did manage to sliced his stomach. But, I do not think it was deadly." the agent was visibly trembling.

"I could beat my brother with one hand behind my back! You Dai Li are not worthy of your high title. You are pigs, too busy rolling around in your dirt to do a simple assignment." Azula spat. She let out a long scream, fire flying out of her mouth and just fell short of the peasant in front of her.

Azula jumped up from her seat. Letting her chi flow, she summoned a large volume of lightening to her fingertips. She pointed her arm and shot the gathering lightening at the agent so fast that he didn't even see it coming. He died on the spot.

Azula let out a sigh as she sunk back into her seat feeling no remorse for the death she just caused. The large door on the other end of the room opened and a figure slipped inside.

"Princess, I heard about the defeat and I think it's best to move on with our plans. The special cell is ready." Zhao told her. "I know you have some things to clear up with a certain water tribe peasant. Give the signal and she will be captured and brought here for her 'treatment'."

"Perfect." After a terrible day, this was good news. "Get the agents ready."****

* * *

****

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I'm a day late. Sorry about that! So you know the drill! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! please? BTW I've decided that this story will be updated EVERY Sunday! I need to keep up a shedule so I made one. If you read my other story, You Chose the Story (first of all THANK YOU!) It will be updated on Thursdays!

Thank you to my followers:  
amanrocks112  
CaptainNigNig  
ElixiePixie  
HS Ivr  
I'mnotTophIamMelonLord  
Karaoke-Lover  
kataangfrv  
Kimjuni2  
metalbender247  
RandomPow3r  
the girl you need  
bookworm108  
Brasilient  
claublue  
MeMills1  
SamanthaSamma  
SukiKyoshi11  
TheLucky38  
WaterAndAir1345

To: WaterAndAir1345: Thanks for the review! You guys are amazing! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :D

To: Kimjuni2: Thanks! :D I felt like they would be REALLY loyal to each other. Zuko risking his life to save hers? So Romantic!

To: TheLucky38: Thanks for understanding how busy us writers can get! Thanks for the support it's too much! :D

To: amanrocks112: Thanks for the review! You are like the coolest person ever! 8D

To: Guest: (I'm not really sure if there is one or two of you) Thank you for the continuing support! You guys have NO idea how much this means to me! Love ya guys!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! What's going on? Like I promised updating every Sunday! I am determined! I have 2 half days of school this week so you know what that means *wink* *wink* MORE STORIES YAY! Alrighty then LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

Random Quote: I'll show you lightening! ~Azula

Disclaimer: Me+ Avatar the Last Airbender= NOTHING! I don't own it guys why do you keep making me say it!  


* * *

****

The door swung open. The former Fire Nation Princess stepped inside, hand behind her back, hiding something from the Kyoshi Warrior's view. A slight glint of light when she moved gave Suki a good idea what that something could be.

"Hello. I have some questions and you are going to give me some answers." Azula wasn't going to spend anytime dancing around the reason she had come.

"Whatever these questions you have are going to remain unanswered. I'm not telling you anything." Years of training and discipline kicked in. Suki's lips were sealed and nothing the girl infront of her could do to would make her talk. She had failed once and she wasn't going down that road again. Ever.

"Aw, it's cute you think you have a choice in the matter at hand. However, I think it would be best for you if you just give me what I'm looking for. Where is the Avatar?" The answer to this question Azula obviously knew.

Azula wanted to get in Suki's head. She knew the warrior wasn't going to talk. She had known it from the moment Suki had been captured and brought to her. Suki was strong, brave, and seemingly fearless, but Azula knew no one was really fearless.

Something makes everyone tick. Keeps them awake quivering from fear. Makes appearances in their nightmares causing them to wake up in a cold sweat. This fear Azula never understood. She didn't have one, she wasn't like everyone else.

Azula wanted to be this fear in the Kyoshi warrior sitting pathetically ahead of her. Torture would be her tool, even if it wasn't necessary.

Suki scoffed. "I won't tell you anything, but you probably already know that, now don't' you? So what are you going to do to make me talk?" She challenged.

Azula pulled the knife from behind her back and twirled it around her fingers. Light danced of it reflecting in Suki's eyes.

She walked over to the seated girl swinging the knife back and forth before casually tossing it into the air and catching it by the handle.

"Hm, I wonder how sharp this is." Azula slowly dragged the knife across Suki's face leaving a thin red line. Blood flowed freely, dripping down her face, and a sharp stinging caused her hiss painfully.

"Pretty sharp from the looks of it. I don't think did the job though." Azula flung the knife aside. It hit the wall with a loud clash before falling to the floor. On the wall, a small drop of blood slid down the smooth surface leaving a trail of red behind it.

Azula grabbed the chain holding Suki's right wrist. A small flame was produced in the firebender's palm. She touched her hand to the cool metal, heating it. Both of Azula's hands were wrapped around the restraint, and they were glowing bright red.

Soon the only sound was of sizzling skin and screams of agony every time the metal bumped Suki's wrist. It was music to Azula's ears as she sat back, watching the scene unfold before her.

"Now are you going to answer the question?" She smirked already knowing the girls answer.

"I don't think so." Suki replied as tears streamed down her face. Her chain was starting to cool off but, it was going to take a while.

"Oh well. I guess I will just have to come back tomorrow!" Azula stated cheerfully as if she was suggesting they take a pleasent walk in the park. "We'll see how long you last. The Water Tribe peasant only lasted a few days I'm afraid. What was his name? Was it Sukka, no. Sokka! That's it." Azula finished clearly pleased with herself.

"What did you do to Sokka! Where is he you monster!" Suki cried harder, the pain in her wrist was nothing compared to the numbing pain in her heart.

"Where is he? Well, he's in the Spirit World of course! Don't look so sad! He's in a better place." She laughed a bitter and emotionless laugh. "Where did you think he was?"

With that she bent over, picked up the forgotten knife, turned on her heels and strutted out of the room when a loud wail came from the cell. She shook her head. Peasants were so easy to fool.

* * *

Katara crept up behind the concentrating airbender. Water was swirling around his head much like a dance. He was completely unaware of the waterbender coming up behind him.

"BOO!" Katara shouted taking control of the water and dumped it on Aang's head. She exploded into fits of giggles as he looked around furiously, soaked to the bone.

"That wasn't funny! You scared me half to death!" Katara just kept laughing thinking he was joking. "I'm not kidding Katara."

With this she stopped laughing and looked at the airbender's serious expression. Just by his face she could tell he was frightened.

"Is it just me, or are you more on edge than normal? Normally you would try and get me back. What's wrong?" Katara was worried now. She couldn't help it. Even after Aang defeated Ozia she still wanted to protect him though he could stand up for himself.

"I don't know, but I constantly feel like I'm being watched. It's really got me nervous and I don't know why! Maybe it's just me. " answered Aang shaking his head.

"I know what you mean," Katara told him fiddling with her thumbs. She had thought it was only her, that she was just being paranoid. She had a tendency to do that, and she thought maybe it was just because she was alone with her boyfriend and she was kind of nervous.

"You do?" Aang looked up hopefully. Maybe he wasn't going crazy after all!

Suddenly, Aang whipped his head around. Behind one the pillars behind him he swore his saw a flash of dark green. Using his airbending he raced over to the huge stone and burst through the opening between the pillars. He peered around cautiously.

There was nothing there.****

* * *

****

Ok so not much. I had to cut it short due to time SORRY! So you know just below this story is a box, could you be like amazing and type in a little review? I will love you forever! Please? *puppy dog eyes*

Thank you to my followers:  
amanrocks112  
CaptainNigNig  
ElixiePixie  
HS Ivr  
I'mnotTophIamMelonLord  
Karaoke-Lover  
kataangfrv  
Kimjuni2  
metalbender247  
RandomPow3r  
the girl you need  
bookworm108  
Brasilient  
claublue  
MeMills1  
SamanthaSamma  
SukiKyoshi11  
TheLucky38  
WaterAndAir1345  
Appa the greatest  
LobsterMobster95  
shandulah84

To: TheLucky38: Living in the past is a horrible way to live. Like you said it will only lead to your own downfall. No need for the Thanks!

To: waterbender23: Thanks! Glad you like it!

To: WaterAndAir1345: Thanks for the continued support! I love reading your reviews! Keep being amazing. :3

To: shandulah84: Thanks! I'm glad you rediscovered my story too ;) JK! Gah I love you guys!

To:amanrocks112: Oh my god when I read your review I was like crying tears of joy! That was probably the nicest review I have gotten. Lots'o'Love for you!

To: WaterWarrior294: Thank you very much for the help! I know I'm not the best writer and I hope to apply your ideas to make my story better! I'm trying to make this story as best I can!

To: SukiKyoshi11: I put your review through google translate and I think you like my story so THANK YOU! (Sorry that I don't speak Spanish:( )


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here we are Chapter 11! I'm so excited and this story isn't even too the main plot! I'm thinking this story will be about 30 chapters or so. Then I have ideas for even more stories I'm excited to share! You won't be getting rid of me for a while.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last Airbender :'''''''(

* * *

****

Hours went by. Sokka had only managed to get the nail even more stuck in the wooden ground. The only way it was coming out, was with some sort of tool, which Sokka, of course, didn't have.

His fingers had long since been bleeding, his fingernails torn, revealing the pink skin underneath. He slumped in defeat.

Footsteps echoed down the hall. He had only one visitor his whole time there which had been about four days, but then again Zhao didn't really count.

The door to his cell slide open halfway, and stood in the door was a guard. He looked down at Sokka in disgust. Sokka knew he was dirty, he hadn't had a shower in days! But, come on! Was it really that bad? He clenched his fist, thinking to himself that punching this guard would only cause trouble.

The guard held a tray made of metal in his hands with a bowl of something sitting on top of it. He set the bowl down in front of him and nudged it toward Sokka with his foot.

His mouth watered, his stomach growled, reminding Sokka how hunger his was. After the first couple days, the gnawing pain in his stomach just became a numbing feeling and he was constantly dizzy. He was sure if there was an ounce of food in his stomach, it would be thrown up in a heartbeat.

The night before had been the worst for Sokka. Nightmares, vivid and gruesome haunted his mind and bunting into his head every time he closed his eyes. Images of Aang in the Avatar State and being shot down, hitting the ground and melting into a puddle of blood, Toph swallowed by the earth, Suki's own fans slicing across her stomach, a line of blood spouting from the wound her mouth in an endless 'O' of pain.

The worst came more frequently than the others, running through his mind in a repeating pattern of horror, each time more terrifying than the last. In this recurring nightmare, Sokka had his meteor sword, and his sister was standing right infront of him. He raised the sword above his head, a smile creeping at his lips, he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

Her eyes widened in shock, she began to shake and shiver crying out for him to stop and have mercy. In one swift motion, the sword was driven through her heart. And he just laughed as she died from the wound inflicted by his own hand.

Sokka hated this dream Sokka. He may just have been a figment of his imagination, but it brought with it a sense of looming dread like a storm, filling his head with senseless terror. But mostly Sokka hated himself for dreaming such a horrible dream.

He started himself out of his thinking at looked at the contents of the bowl. It looked like someone took dirty dish water, scooped it into a bowl, and added a few pieces of carrot for "flavor", but at this point, Sokka was too hungry to care.

Sokka gingerly picked up the bowl and the wooden spoon that seemingly appeared next to it. The soldier ambled out the door muttering under his breath something Sokka couldn't hear, nor did he care.

He was currently having a staring contest with the bowl of "soup," but as soon as the door shut behind the guard, Sokka downed the soup in three big glops, pausing slightly to chew the carrots. The bland taste of the meal was nothing to Sokka. No matter how good it felt to finally get something in his stomach, it wasn't nearly enough to satisfy his aching belly.

Sokka leaned back against the wall, letting the coolness of the wall spread over his back. His eyes drifted close before popping open again. Sokka snatched the spoon off the ground furiously. It was very small and wooden, smoothed out around the edges. It would be perfect as a lever.

He scooted over the his current project and shoved the wooden object between the floorboard and the head of the nail. Putting his full weight on the handle the nail flew out with ease... right into Sokka's forehead.

Rubbing the spot that the nail whacked, Sokka grabbed the nail off the ground and clutched it tightly in his hand. Then he laid down and put a blank look on his face.

* * *

Aang easily redirected the stream of water sent to him by the waterbending master. He waved it back toward her head , but she quickly wiped it down to the cool crystal lake they were standing in.

Through some trees in the ancient temple, Aang had taken Katara to this serene spot. A clear waterfall fell gracefully from a high peak, so high Katara had to crane her neck just to see the top.

Small moon peach trees lined the shore, there fresh fruit hanging over the water, inviting the couple to pick them. Soft pink petals drifted on the water, swaying with the waves caused by the two masters.

The water was so clear, they could see straight to the snow white sand underneath their feet. Katara raised her hands above her head and sent a large wave toward her airbender. He decided to give her a laugh and dramatically let the wave sweep over him knocking him off his feet.

He popped his head up to find Katara laughing hysterically. A devilish idea filled his mind and he slid back into the water. Using his waterbending, he shot himself toward his girlfriend and knocked her clean off her feet.

Surprised by the sudden takedown, the master waterbender couldn't react in time. In a frenzy of legs and arms, somehow Aang landed on top of Katara, holding down her arms and smiling down at her. He sat on her while she giggled and stared into his stormcloud eyes.

Aang's eyes suddenly drooped and he started to lean over, his lips inches from hers. Under normal circumstances, Katara would have waterbended him off, but she couldn't bring herself to move. Katara closed her eyes and eagerly awaited his lips to be on hers.

The kiss was gentle and loving, laying out everything they had between them in one kiss. That was love. The rest of the day was spent relaxing, waterbending, and goofing around. It was a day neither of them would ever forget.

At the end of the day, when the sky was burning with color and life, Aang slid his glider open and flew them to the top of the cliff. The whole air temple was laid out in front of them, ready to be explored. It was truly beautiful.

They sat up by a large rock their backs pressed firmly against the cool gray stone. They watch the lights swirl around them, the clouds lighting up in different colors, reds, pinks, purples, oranges, and hints of blue sky underneath. Katara rested her head on his shoulders and her arms found their way around his chest.

The sun sat low in the sky when Aang looked over and found Katara asleep, a small smile formed on her lips. He couldn't help but think of her incredible beauty. She wasn't a regular girl, she was smart, brave, funny, gorgeous, everything Aang loved about her. In his eyes, she had no flaws. Wow. only one day until we go home. Tomorrow we will have to go home, go home to the fighting, endless war meetings, and no privacy at all. He sighed, this had been the best week of his life! Now it would all end.

At least he would get to see his friends again. He missed them terribly. With thoughts of reunions and lifelong friendships, Aang drifted into a deep sleep, the most peaceful sleep he had in awhile.

* * *

Sokka's head ached. His arms and legs were stiff and sore. He was still in the same spot he'd been in for a few hours or it felt like days. Finally, soft footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, making their way to the cell that held the "dead" Sokka. At least that was his plan.

The door swung open and the guard stepped in. A loud gasp ripped through the air and the footsteps drew near quickly. A hard poke was sent to his shoulder. The guard was mumbling something that sounded alot like 'I'm dead... direct orders... Azula,"

Then suddenly, Sokka jumped up from his motionless position and dug the nail deep into the man's arm, just above the elbow. The man jumped back in surprise but, before he could make a sound, Sokka's hand was clamped over his mouth in a heartbeat.

After the guard had been stripped of his keys, he was thrown against the back wall and the door was slammed shut in his face. Sokka locked the door, spun the keys around his finger, and set off down the hallway, a slight smirk on his face.

* * *

Toph couldn't stand it anymore! The achs, the pain, and the hunger! She was absolutely starving. It's had been days since her last meal with her parents.

Her head felt so light headed. She knew if things went on like this, she wouldn't last much longer. A knock came from the door, barely audible. She croaked a response. Before she could see the figure in the doorway, everything blacked out.

* * *

**OH MY GOD THAT TOOK FOREVER! I'm so sorry! I feel terrible! I am soooo busy it's not even funny! I'm a failure! :((((**

Thank you to my followers:  
amanrocks112  
CaptainNigNig  
ElixiePixie  
HS Ivr  
I'mnotTophIamMelonLord  
Karaoke-Lover  
kataangfrv  
Kimjuni2  
metalbender247  
RandomPow3r  
the girl you need  
bookworm108  
Brasilient  
claublue  
MeMills1  
SamanthaSamma  
SukiKyoshi11  
TheLucky38  
WaterAndAir1345  
Appa the greatest  
LobsterMobster95  
shandulah84

To: TheLucky38: I honestly wasn't thinking that XD Thanks for pointing it out!

To: WaterAndAir1345: Thanks! 3 :)

To: amanrocks: I'm so sorry it took so long! I'm sorry about your family problems and I know what it's like to get grounded :( not fun!

To: Guest: I was lucky to get off so I could sit on my lazy butt ;)

To: SuikiKyoshi11: It's fine! I think it was a compliment when I read it so Thank you!

To: UnfocusedMango: OMG OMG OMG OMG! I loved it THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm so sorry about the time gap I haven't given up on ya! Once again THANK YOU!


End file.
